1. Related Technical Fields
Related technical fields include vehicle operation diagnostic devices that diagnose an operation related to an idling stop of a vehicle, vehicle operation diagnostic methods, and vehicle operation diagnostic computer programs.
2. Related Art
Recently, in order to increase drivers' awareness of environmental issues and promote more environmentally-friendly driving, there is a system that diagnoses whether a vehicle operation performed by the driver during travel is appropriate in consideration of the environment. Here, an idling stop is a state in which the engine is stopped during idling as the driver waits for a traffic signal to turn green or the like. In addition to reducing emissions discharged from the vehicle, an idling stop can also reduce the amount of gasoline consumed. Therefore, the idling stop is an important vehicle operation from an environmental standpoint.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No, JP-A-2005-222417 (pages 11 and 12, FIG. 13) describes a system that assigns points when the vehicle performs an idling stop at a point (such as an intersection or a rail crossing) where performing an idling stop is preferred, and evaluates a vehicle operation that considers the driver's environment.